Loading mixed loads into a compartment such as a trailer can be time consuming and can waste valuable driving time. Loads transported in trailers typically shift, and the loads may fall, especially if loaded incorrectly or if the load has been subjected to movement. Protecting personnel from falling cargo during loading, opening the trailer, and unloading is important for providing a safe work environment.
Many trailers include “A” tracks or “E” tracks, which are well known in the art, operatively connected to the interior surfaces of the trailers. It is desired to contain loads within a trailer with a netting system secured to the “A” tracks or the “E” tracks quickly and easily to reduce loading time, to reduce the risk of falling cargo, and to allow for easy access to the cargo.